tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Émotion
Boons of the Emotion purview. =Emotion= This purview is associated with (Love), (Love), (Compassion), (Lust), (Love, Jealousy), (Compassion), (Compassion, Love), (Fear), (Compassion), and (Love, Lust, Shame). Hero Boons The Scion with powers over Emotion begins to understand and control the forces that affect the heart-- so potent that neither gods nor Titans are spared their oft-cruel influence. *One-Dot: *Two-Dot: *Three-Dot: Emotional Awareness :One-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Perception + Empathy (see text). Cost: None, or 1L for additional information (see text). This Boon allows a Scion to sense their chosen emotion in others, even if nothing in a person's voice, expression, or behavior indicates what they're feeling. Passively, this Boon indicates the presence or absence of your chosen emotion in anyone you can see or hear-- even indirectly (such as over the phone). By spending a point of Legend, you may probe a person's mind for details about the emotion they're feeling. For example, a Scion with Emotional Awareness (Grief) would automatically notice a nearby mortal's grief, no matter how well he's hiding it. With a point of Legend and a successful roll, she can understand the depth, cause, and particular flavor of the grief, as clearly as if she were feeling it herself. This boon provides details: a Scion with Emotion (Fear) can find out what exactly someone is afraid of, a Scion with Emotion (Love) can discover the identity of a besotted person's beloved, and a Scion with Emotion (Rage) can figure out what's gotten a person so steamed. This detailed probe automatically fails against a target with greater Legend, and against a target with equal Legend, it requires a successful (Perception + Empathy) roll against the target's (Wits + Presence). Heart On My Sleeve :Two-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: None. Cost: 1W. To truly understand the emotions of others, a Scion must be candid and cognizant of his own feelings, unlocking their power and leading by example. To use this Boon, the Scion must spend 1 Willpower and do or say something that makes his true, honest emotion unmistakably clear to all onlookers. For a Scion with the power of Fear, a simple "I'm not afraid of you" declaration will suffice, but only if it's true; for a Scion wielding Love, a passionate kiss might do the job better than mere words, but only if he truly loves the person he's kissing. Every person who witnesses this display either gains or loses a point of temporary Willpower (the Emotion-using Scion chooses which, on a case-by-case basis). In addition, each witness grants him one bonus die that he can "spend" to add to any dice pool for any rolls he makes for the remainder of the scene, but they can only be used to add to actions that back up his already-expressed emotion. The Scion can portion out these extra dice however he wishes, but the number of bonus dice he can gain per scene from this boon can never exceed twice his Legend, and the maximum Heart on My Sleeve dice he can add to any single roll cannot exceed his Presence score. The Scion can use this Boon only once per scene, and the Boon always fails unless the emotion expressed is true, strong, and genuine-- no falsehoods or wishy-washy half-heartedness will suffice. Irresistible Impulse :Three-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy. Cost: 1L. With a mere whim, a Scion with Emotion powers can create a brief but powerful upwelling of his associated emotion within another person. This Boon creates an emotional surge that lasts for a number of actions equal to the difference between the Emotion-using Scion's (Manipulation + Empathy) roll and the target's resistance, with a minimum duration of one action. While it persists, the Irresistible Impulse provides a dice bonus to actions the emotion might conceivably help with, and a dice penalty to actions the emotion might hinder (potentially including any action that requires intense concentration or deep thought). Furthermore, any time an affected character attempts an action he suffers this dice penalty on, it costs 1 Willpower just to make the attempt. This bonus or penalty adds or subtracts one die per dot of Empathy the Emotion-using Scion has (with a minimum of one die). The Scion has no control over the feelings this Boon unleashes. For example, a Scion with power over the Emotion (Love) purview can cause someone else to feel a temporary, overwhelming dose of love, but can't control who the love is directed towards, or whether the love is wholesomely filial, the selfless bond of true friendship, or romantic love with definite carnal shadings. Since people tend to associate their emotions with people and things that are nearby, a careful Scion can exert some limited influence over the emotion they cause by means of patience and good timing, but it's never a certainty. Scions also have the option to deliver this power through an attack made unarmed or with a weapon, the same way Cupid uses his famous arrows. The scion pays the Willpower cost and activates the boon before the attack roll is made, and the roll is measured against the target's DV instead of his RV. This boon's effects completely replace all damage the attack would otherwise do. Demigod Boons Playing the hearts of others like the strings of a lyre, the Demigod of Emotion can always get them to sing along with her tunes. *Four-Dot: *Five-Dot: *Six-Dot: *Seven-Dot: Read Between the Minds :Four-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Perception + Empathy. Cost: 1L. Sensitive to the barest nuances, the Scion with this Boon can discover even the most secret feelings of others. By spending a point of Willpower and paying a moment's attention to any person he can see directly (not on television or by other indirect means), the Demigod can learn about secret emotions, even those buried deep within the target's subconscious. If the Demigod's activation roll exceeds the target's (Wits + Presence) defense, the Demigod learns the answer to one unvoiced question pertaining to his emotion and his target. For example, this boon might be used to discover someone's greatest fear, the identity of a secret love, or a profound regret from the past. This boon differs from Emotional Awareness because it digs deeper. Emotional Awareness is limited to the emotions currently at the surface of a person's mind and heart, while Read Between the Minds can dredge up feelings and information even when the target isn't actively experiencing or thinking about them. Object of Desire :Five-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Wits + Command. Cost: 1L + 1W. A simple smirk or casual gesture is all it takes for a Scion with this Boon to turn himself or someone else into the focal point of others' emotions for the rest of the scene, changing the way others react. While made into a focal point for others' emotions, a person might not understand why people are suddenly acting strangely around her, even despite any efforts she might take to discourage them. A Demigod of Fear might make someone else into an Object of Fear to ensure that others are afraid of that person, a Demigod of Gratitude might bestow a Object of Desire of Gratitude upon a hard-working mortal to ensure she gets the credit she deserves, and so on. The person you place this effect on can resist it if their (Charisma + Integrity) roll exceeds the boon's activation roll, and the people compelled to act differently around that person can resist the supernatural change in their behavior if their (Wits + Integrity) roll exceeds the activation roll. (Mortals automatically fail either roll.) Knotted Heartstrings :Six-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy. Cost: 5L. As he exerts his burgeoning powers over his chosen emotion, a Scion with this Boon gains an ever-increasing ability to toy with the feelings of others. Like the Irresistible Impulse Boon, Knotted Heartstrings creates an emotion within a single target, but the effects of this boon are much longer-lasting, and the Emotion Demigod has much more control over how they manifest. Rather than creating a wild surge of uncontrolled emotion, this Boon creates a very precise result, allowing the Demigod to choose (for example) precisely who the affected person falls in love with, what he becomes afraid of, what cause he blames for his wracking guilt, or what trigger inspires his fierce jealousy. This Boon's effects don't force a target to act a certain way, but they do grant the same bonus or penalty to actions that Irresistible Impulse does: plus or minus one die per dot of the Boon-user's Empathy on all actions where the induced emotion is a help or a hindrance, and it costs 1 Willpower to attempt any action such a penalty applies to. The effects of this Boon last for one day per threshold success against the target's resistance. Like Irresistible Impulse, this Boon can optionally be delivered as an attack, with the attack roll substituting for the normal (Manipulation + Empathy) activation roll, and DV replacing any resistance the victim might otherwise be entitled to. At the end of this Boon's duration the dice bonuses and penalties expire, but the emotion itself persists until and unless it's reversed by undermining behavior. That is to say, a victim forced to fall in love with a person who treats him cruelly might eventually fall out of love due to this shabby treatment, but not until Knotted Heartstrings wears off. Social Disease :Seven-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy. Cost: 5L + 1W. The Scion with this power may grip targets with overwhelming emotion, unable to do anything but indulge that emotion in thought and in action for a number of hours equal to his total number of Emotion Boons. This malady is instantly communicated to anyone who sees or touches the affected target, at which point the new target is fully gripped by the same overwhelming feelings. As with Irresistible Impulse, the Scion has no control over the particular way this emotion takes shape, and cannot dictate any details. If a target thus affected is physically attacked or harmed, the duration of the effects drops to a number of ticks equal to the Scion’s threshold successes. Upon emerging from his or her impassioned state, the target has no memory of the episode, nor of an equal amount of time before he or she was affected. The Scion who used the boon remains immune to the transmission of his own effect. The emotion lasts only as long as it affects the initial victim. No matter how widespread the effect is, when the initial victim snaps out of it, everyone else does too. God Boons The granter of powerful blessings and hateful curses, a God with the full force of Emotion at his command is a coveted ally and a fearsome enemy, for he has his finger on the hearts of mortals and gods alike. *Eight-Dot: *Nine-Dot: , *Ten-Dot: , *Avatar: Heart's Shackle :Eight-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Manipulation + Command. Cost: 10L. A true God of an Emotion can command a deep, lasting power-- either a generous gift, or a terrible curse, creating an emotion that is both strong and lingering. When using this Boon, the Scion has total freedom to dictate the terms of the emotion, including (but not limited to) wielding Fear to create a very specific phobia, using Jealousy to turn friends against each other, or filling the target with Despair about a very specific fate. The person who will feel the newly-created emotion must be present when the Scion uses this Boon, but the object of the intended emotion need not be. Also, if the emotion is directed at a person without a Legend score, the Scion may opt to pay an additional 5 Legend cost to cause that person to respond with either the same or the opposite reaction. (This extra cost is useful for guaranteeing that a newly-minted Love is reciprocated, or for ensuring that it isn't.) The emotion created by this Boon functions like an emotion created by Knotted Heartstrings, but will affect any target whose resistance the Scion's activation roll overcomes, regardless of Legend. The size of the emotion-related bonus and penalty is equal to one success per dot of the Scion's Empathy, Command, or Presence-- whichever the Scion chooses to use. Additionally, the cost to act contrary to this emotion increases-- actions that incur the penalty now cost 1 Willpower plus 1 Legend to attempt, so unfortunate mortals so affected cannot even try. Against targets of Legend 9 and above, the duration is measured in days: one day per threshold success achieved on the activation roll against the target's resistance, or one day per threshold success scored by the Emotion god's attack roll against the target's DV. Against targets of Legend 8 or less, the effects of this Boon are permanent, unless removed by another God of Emotion. If Heart's Shackle expires or is removed, the emotions it caused do not automatically end, but they do play out naturally from that point forward, and can continue, change, or end based on thoughts and actions just like any other emotions. When used on anyone with a Legend of 4 or less, the Scion may choose to inflict an emotional condition so extreme that it will be fatal within a month (an unrequited love or a grief so intense that the victim cannot eat, a fear so overwhelming it causes the heart to burst, a jealousy powerful enough to provoke a fatal gunfight, or similar). Even Better than the Real Thing :Nine-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 10L. The Scion with this Boon can assert an authority over his chosen emotion so consummate, so all-consuming, that none can feel that way towards anyone or anything else. By activating this Boon, the Scion commandeers each and every example of his chosen emotion in his presence, making himself the object of each one until the end of the scene. A Scion with Emotion (Love) uproots the love felt by anyone nearby so that anyone who loved at all now loves only him; a Scion with Emotion (Fear) suppresses wariness, fright, and deep-seated phobias so that all who felt those things now fear the Scion instead. Affected individuals are allowed a resistance roll to avoid having their preexisting feelings rerouted in this way, and this forceful seizure of emotions ends when the scene ends (potentially leaving a lot of people very confused). Alternately, the Scion can choose to redirect all this emotion onto a target other than himself-- an experience which the recipient may find exhilarating, terrifying, or both. Such a target is also allowed a resistance roll, if desired. Hole in the Heart :Nine-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: None. Cost: None. So complete is the mastery wielded by the Gods that they can extinguish the flames of passion as easily as they can kindle them. With this boon, the god can now use any other boon in this purview to banish his chosen emotion from others. For example, a God of Love with this boon can now use Irresistible Impulse to provoke temporary antipathy, place a Object of Desire on another person to ensure that no one else loves that person, use Knotted Heartstrings to cause others to fall out of love, and use Heart's Shackle to remove an individual's capacity to ever feel any sort of love again. A Thousand Inspirations :Ten-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: None. Cost: None. After reaching full mastery of a single chosen emotion, a God may continue increasing his power over the Emotion purview not in magnitude, but in scope. This Boon grants the Scion the ability to use his other Emotion boons to affect any type of emotion he chooses, not just the emotion he originally bought those boons for-- he is now effectively specialized in Emotion (Any and All Emotions). Overwhelm :Ten-Dot Emotion Boon :Dice Pool: Charisma + Presence. Cost: 15L. With a brief expenditure of power, a Scion with this Boon can drench a large area in emotional gasoline and start throwing lit matches. People within the effected area are consumed with waves of emotion so powerful that they overwhelm rational thought for one full day. Depending on the emotion in question, this Boon can smother an angry crowd with Despondency or Contentment, or can turn the whole area into a panic, a riot, or an orgy. To activate this boon, the player must roll (Charisma + Presence); the number of successes determines the size of the area around the God in which others experience intense emotion, as shown on the table below: * 1 success: a house * 5 successes: a neighborhood * 10 successes: an entire city * 15 successes: a metropolitan area * 20 successes: a state or small country (no larger than Japan) * 40 successes: a large country (no larger than the USA) or part of a continent * 60 successes: a continent * 80 successes: an Underworld realm, the entire World, or an Overworld realm * 100 successes: every Underworld realm, or every Overworld realm * 120 successes: everywhere When activating this power, the God of Emotion can exclude specific groups of people from its effects, by spending five successes per category. The Passion :Emotion Avatar :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. For one scene, the character becomes The Passion. While The Passion has no physical form, it resides in the hearts of gods, mortals, and titans alike. The Passion can stir the most jaded crowds into wild-eyed frenzy, or turn fanaticism into bleak despondency, leaving mortals too overcome with despair even to breathe. The Passion can linger over an entire city, turning selfish and cynical hearts warm and generous, or changing compassionate idealism into hard-hearted cruelty. Reason and logic fade away when The Passion is present, overwhelmed by a kaleidoscope of bewildering feelings. No mortal can feel The Passion's embrace without being forever changed, driven by a new outlook, new inspirations, or new madness. The Passion can even turn a Titan aside from its intentions, set it warring against its peers, or infect its cruelest lieutenants with pity and compassion. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs